Pensées
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Ses deux cœurs sont brisés. Il a si mal. Il a été séparé d'elle à cause du Void, et maintenant, il l'a laissé avec le Docteur humain. Celui qui n'a qu'un cœur. Celui qui a détruit les Daleks. Celui que Rose a choisi. Petit OS avec les pensées de Ten et de Rose après leur séparation pendant la saison 4.


**Résumé :** Ses deux cœurs sont brisés. Il a si mal. Il a été séparé d'elle à cause du Void, et maintenant, il l'a laissé avec le Docteur humain. Celui qui n'a qu'un cœur. Celui qui a détruit les Daleks. Celui que Rose a choisi. Petit OS avec les pensées de Ten et de Rose après leur séparation pendant la saison 4.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne les reprends que pour mon usage personnel et n'en tire aucun profit.

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ! Cette fiction est un petit OS qui se situe juste après la fin de la saison 4, alors que le Docteur vient de laisser Donna Noble chez elle, et que Rose est encore sur la plage de Bad Wolf avec le Docteur humain. Si vous pouviez laisser des reviews, c'est rapide et ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Pensées_**

**Ten :**

Je suis là, dans le Tardis, affalé sur le fauteuil à ressort. Ma chemise est complètement trempée, le nœud de ma cravate est à moitié défait, mais je m'en fiche. Mon manteau est contre un des piliers du Tardis, comme d'habitude. La veste de mon costume est posée en plein sur la console du Tardis. Je l'ai abandonné là, comme un chiffon… I peine quelques minutes, j'étais sous la pluie, en train d'adresser un dernier sourire à Wilfried, mon cher ami. J'ai essayé de faire comme à mon habitude, c'est-à-dire triturer les manettes du Tardis, mais je n'arrivais pas à bondir autour de la console. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais.

J'ai arrêté mon petit manège, et maintenant je suis là, sur ce fauteuil. Ce maudit fauteuil. Je sens les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, mais je n'ai pas la force de les essuyer…

J'ai tout perdu. Je suis seul maintenant. Rose est heureuse, avec l'autre Docteur à ses côtés. Le Docteur qui n'a qu'un seul cœur, et qui va vivre le restant de sa vie avec celle que j'aime. Rose Tyler. Je l'aime tellement. Un amour impossible.

* * *

**Rose :**

Je suis sur cette plage, la baie de Bad Wolf, et mes yeux sont remplis de larmes… Quand j'ai entendu le bruit si particulier du Tardis, alors que j'embrassais le Docteur humain, j'ai tout de suite retiré mes lèvres de celles de mon compagnon. J'ai couru jusqu'à l'endroit où le Tardis se tenait, quelques secondes plus tôt. Le Tardis n'est plus là. Il est parti. Avec, à son bord, Donna, et le Docteur… Je savais qu'il était obligé de partir. Mais, savoir que je ne le reverrai jamais… Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. C'est tellement… Le Docteur. Celui que j'ai toujours aimé. Pourtant, depuis le début, le destin semble contre nous…

* * *

**Ten :**

Je l'aime tellement. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. Mon double, lui, a réussi. Il a gagné le cœur de Rose. Elle sait que je l'aime, et ce depuis toujours. J'ai failli réussir à lui avouer, il y a quelques années, la première fois que je me suis retrouvé sur cette plage. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, et, aujourd'hui, j'ai dû laisser ma chance à mon autre moi. Si je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, Rose n'aurait jamais accepté de rester dans le monde parallèle avec le Docteur humain. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Au fond, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné. J'ai fui, encore une fois, en prétextant qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec mon double. Juste parce qu'il n'a qu'un cœur, et qu'il a tué les Daleks. Il est dangereux pour l'instant, et il a besoin d'elle. Parfois, je suis tellement lâche. Tout le temps, en fait. Quand est-ce que je n'ai pas été lâche ? Jamais… Enfin, si, peut-être quelques fois, mais je n'ai pas la force d'essayer de me rappeler.

Je déteste le Docteur humain. Enfin, je crois… Il n'aurait pas été là, Rose aurait pu rester près de moi. Mais, d'un autre côté, le Tardis et Donna seraient mortes, à cause de ces stupides Daleks.

Donna Noble. Ma courageuse Donna. Elle voulait voir les merveilles de l'univers. Notre relation était tellement forte. Dès le début, on est devenu tellement amis. Ses _**Oh, eh, attention, homme de l'espace !**_me manquent déjà. Elle aussi, j'ai détruit sa vie. Mais elle ne s'en souvient pas. Et elle ne s'en souviendra jamais. Il lui manquera toujours une partie d'elle-même… Par ma faute…

Et Harriet. Harriet Jones. Je l'ai aidé à devenir Premier Ministre, puis j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle perde son travail. Et aujourd'hui, elle s'est sacrifiée pour tous nous sauver. Alors qu'elle me détestait, elle a tout fait pour nous aider… Et elle est morte…

Il y a aussi Sarah Jane Smith. Elle est heureuse maintenant, avec son fils, Luke. Mais je l'ai tellement fait souffrir, en l'abandonnant de cette manière. Quand Rose et moi l'avons retrouvé, dans cette école, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Elle semblait m'en vouloir, mais d'un autre côté, je voyais bien qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir, depuis tout ce temps…

Martha Jones. Ma chère Martha. Elle aussi, elle n'a plus besoin de moi, mais elle a également beaucoup souffert à cause de moi. Elle m'aimait, mais je ne pensais qu'à Rose. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Je lui ai brisé le cœur à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, elle semble heureuse, mais elle a failli détruire la Terre. Avec la Clé d'Osterhagen. Mais elle ne faisait que son devoir. Je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, même sa famille a été torturée à cause du Maître.

Une de mes plus grandes défaites, le Maître. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie… C'était mon ami, avant, sur Gallifrey. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu… Encore une défaite.

Il y a aussi le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Quel numéro, celui-là. Toujours prêt à draguer. Un sourire vient d'apparaître sur mon visage. Je l'adore, Jack. A cause de Rose, il est devenu immortel. Il a traversé toutes les époques, des milliers d'années, et il est devenu Face de Boe. Je l'ai vu mourir, lui aussi. Il a donné la fin de son énergie, pour sauver les habitants qui étaient coincés sur la route infinie. Mais, il m'a prévenu de l'arrivée du Maître, même si, à l'époque, je n'ai pas compris le message. _**You are not alone**_. Maintenant, ces quatre mots prennent tout leur sens.

Voilà à quoi ce résume ma vie. Les Enfants du Temps, ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour me sauver, ou pour sauver l'humanité. Ce qu'a dit Davros… C'était tellement juste. Je ne porte jamais d'arme, je déteste la violence… Mais, à chaque fois, mes amis, mes compagnons, deviennent des armes.

Rose, elle aussi, a tellement souffert à cause de moi. Cela fait si mal, d'être séparé d'elle. C'est peut-être pire, finalement, d'avoir deux cœurs ? Deux cœurs brisés, ça fait peut-être deux fois plus mal… Elle m'a tellement aidé. Rose m'a sorti de ma léthargie. La Guerre du Temps m'avait détruit, brûlé de l'intérieur, mais Rose m'a sauvé. Dès que je l'ai vu, son sourire, ses yeux chocolat tellement pétillants, son sourire étincelant… J'ai su, dès le début, que je ressentirais plus de que de l'amitié envers elle. J'ai essayé de refreiner mes sentiments, mais, quand je me suis régénéré, c'est devenu de pire en pire. De plus en plus fort. Je l'aimais vraiment, mais je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire. Maintenant, c'est trop tard… Je suis seul…

* * *

**Rose :**

Il est venu, et il a pris ma main. Le Docteur humain m'a pris la main. Celui qui m'a murmuré, tout à l'heure : _**I Love You**_. Et maintenant, on regarde la plage… Je me sens si triste, et en même temps si heureuse… Je vais pouvoir vivre avec mon Docteur…

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, maintenant, Rose… Je serai là… Ne l'oublie jamais…

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi….

Je sens que mon cœur s'emballe. Je l'aime tellement. Je regarde une dernière fois vers l'endroit où le Tardis était, il y a quelques minutes.

- Mon Docteur… Rentrons…

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer. Il sourit. Je vais enfin être heureuse. Cela fait quelques années que je n'ai pas ressenti ça. Je souris à mon tour.

* * *

**Docteur :**

Je me sens si mal, mais je dois me reprendre. Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai fait promettre à Rose, sur cette plage, qu'elle serait heureuse. Je suis sûr, que maintenant qu'elle est avec le Docteur humain, elle a trouvé son bonheur…

Pour ce qui est de mon avenir, j'ai pris ma décision. Ce que Davros a dit m'a fait comprendre, que maintenant, je dois être seul… Je dois continuer à vivre, continuer à avancer, pour Rose. Je ne peux pas abandonner ma vie, ni mon Tardis…

Mais je dois continuer seul. Ne pas m'attacher à quelqu'un. Tous mes amis ont quelqu'un dans leur vie. Alors, je continuerai à voyager, je continuerai à sauver des planètes et des vies, mais je n'aurai plus jamais de compagnons ou de compagnes.

Je suis maintenant debout, dans le Tardis, et je repense à Rose. Je repense à son sourire, et au bonheur qu'elle a trouvé. Il ne faut pas que je la considère comme un souvenir triste, mais comme un heureux passage de ma vie. Alors, à mon tour, je souris, imaginant mes futures aventures, et repensant au sourire magnifique de Rose…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Des commentaires ? Je voudrai préciser que j'ai écrit cette fiction en regardant l'épisode **La Fin du Voyage** ! :p Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
